


Incandescence

by hygogg



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cultural Differences, Cunnilingus, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Scissoring, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, offscreen murder, starscream is a pillow princess, villains in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hygogg/pseuds/hygogg
Summary: A generous warlord rewards a beautiful kill by his favourite assassin with a pleasurable torment.(aka hi I wanted to write megastar scissoring)





	Incandescence

Starscream lay back in Megatron’s luxuriously padded berth, his back propped up by a pair of pillows, giving him a fetching view of his leader’s helm between his legs, splayed wide by the strong black servos that were rested on his thighs. His head was leisurely moving up and down, a he was enjoying the feel of his Second’s soft folds under his tongue, the distinctly sharp yet sweet taste of his lubricants, the way his frame would twitch and yield to his every action, his mouth letting out whiny demands and soft pleads. Changing focus from his valve folds to his glowing red node, his soft whines turned to high pitched yelping as he almost ripped the sheets his clawed fingers were grasping onto.

“M, Megatr…,” he gasped, arching his back, further bucking his interface up into Megatron’s face, his lord talking it as an gesture to invite him to intensify his torturous pleasure. The warlord now grasped his thighs with both servos, his thick tongue reaching deeper, expertly stimulating unreachable nodes along the inside of his valve. He kissed his valve lovingly, lips sucking on his node like the sweetest treat, his assassin having earned this special treatment, his full attentions. Starscream squirmed in his grip, letting out a strangled high pitched whine as he was slowly, deliberately slowly, torturously slowly, being lead to the oblivion of his release. His master was as cruel as he was generous. 

On the border of being unbearable, right before it was crossed, Megatron slid a forefinger to his node, the slight bit of friction from the uneven texture finally pushing him over the edge and into overload. Starscream screamed, and his frame shuddered and squirmed as his overload ripped through him, warm fluids expelling into his leader’s visage. His voice tapered off, ending up as audible pants, then slow breaths.

Megatron chuckled, low and throaty, playfully nudging his Second’s thigh with his nose, wordless command for attention. His frame twitched again, but his optics onlined again, and he looked down and smiled lazily at his leader, his handsomely mature face saturated with his lubricants. The seeker, seemingly always having an insult on his tongue, may had been driven incoherent by pleasure for this one moment, but the face he shared with his leader now spoke of fondness, affection, and something too wicked to express in words.

It was a reward for his Second’s efforts, his deadly assassin had managed to swiftly snuff the spark of an Autobot spy, vexatious little vermin, in a beautifully executed capture and prompt murder. 

The poor unfortunate soul’s frame had been disposed of to the Constructicons, who were to recycle any spare parts they could into bullets and armor parts, as honorable a fate as any of their enemies could wish for. Starscream had kept the hollowed-out head, though, presented it to his lord as an offering in its lifeless, greyed-out form, frozen in an expression of fear, or was it awe? Megatron had placed it on his bedside rest for now, in a display of exhibitionistic poor taste, as if he was letting the poor soul enjoy the view of his murderer being rewarded for his efforts before joining his brethren in the Afterspark. 

“You’re not done yet, are you?” Starscream complained, finally finding his voice, always eager for another round for as long as his frame could take it. Megatron retreated from between his thighs, but Starscream kept them splayed shamelessly, knowing his lord would be back for more.

Megatron just gave him a smirk, now draping himself over the slighter frame, chest to chest, spark beat to spark beat. Starscream wrapped his thighs around his leader’s waist like their frames were made for each other, like he belonged there. Megatron ground their covered interfaces together, slow vibrations getting them both activated again.

He placed a quick kiss to Starscream’s lips. Then a longer, lingering one. 

When Starscream onlined his optics again, he looked down and noticed Megatron’s own interface array was open, not his spike casing, but his valve cover. A thick finger, Megatron reaching his hand down between their frames, was sliding through wet, obsidian folds, spreading them as he worked himself to reveal a glowing red node. 

“What are you doing? Don’t expect me to spike you,” Starscream complained again, he was lazy and needy in the berth, preferring having his own frame worshipped, not apologetic in the slightest about his preference. It was what he deserved for being perfection given form. He let out a grunt, like he was annoyed Megatron was paying attention to a valve that wasn’t his own.

Megatron chuckled, then stole away Starscream’s lips again. Not many were familiar with the act he wanted to share with Starscream.

“Valve against valve was how gladiators would interface amongst themselves. Only one of them submitting their valve being seen as admission of weakness,” he explained between more kisses, trying to get Starscream to relax into his touch.

“That’s stupid,” he whispered back between more kisses, not impressed by getting a history lession instead of a good fragging, “so stupid.”

“Let me convince you,” Megatron whispered back. 

He took Starscream’s left hand, guiding it to his valve, replacing his own. He did the same to Starscream in return, soft stroke of the surface of the seeker’s valve cover and it opened for him. A single thick finger slipping in between Starscream’s folds, and he was moaning into their kiss as he tried to pleasure Megatron’s valve in return, both of them producing enough lubricant to coat their fingers and around their arrays.

Parting their lips, Megatron changed his position to the front of Starscream who remained pliant on his back, backstrut slightly elevated by the pillows he had repositioned. Megatron positioned himself so that their arrays were pressed together, valve against valve, and grabbed Starscream’s left leg, lifting it up outside his thigh, solid grip on it allowing him to stay in control over their movements. He spread Starscream’s other leg as wide as he could get it to the side, allowing their valves to stay connected. 

“Are you ready, Starscream,” he purred, grinding their arrays experimentally against each other. Starscream nodded desperately, as if he was more worried he would instantly overload again from any movement of his lord, and Megatron chuckled before grabbing onto Starscream’s leg with both hands.

“O, oh,” Starscream gasped from the sudden stimulation, as their valves ground together, the lubricants from the both of them creating an additional obscene sound between them, joining gasps and moans. Megatron’s growls were low, through gritted teeth, but he couldn’t control his moans escaping as he ground his array into his Second’s, nodes brushing against each other. 

Megatron rolled his pelvis, experimentally creating a rhythm between them that he could control, and control meant he could calculate exactly long to drag it out to make his lovely assassin’s processor overheat and crackle. It was an exercise in patience for him too though, the view of Starscream twisting his frame under him, not escaping his grip, along with the feel of their valves sliding against each other was making him want to increase friction, lead them both to an explosive finish.

But he wanted to hear something else first. He went slower, just enough to drive Starscream _almost_ there, yet not over the edge.

“M, Mega, tron…,” came a whimper from Starscream, at last, a wave of satisfaction befalling Megatron and he couldn’t help but smile sadistically, “please…please please…”

“What’s that, Starscream?” Megatron purred out his name, grinding hard a few times before slowing down again as if to emphasize his control. “Do you want to overload?”

“Yes,” he squeaked out, nodding uncontrollably, grasping uselessly against the sheets of the berth, “please…” 

Having earned his lord’s grace, he strengthened his grip on his leg and started grinding for real this time, the clanging sound of their frames hitting together joining the sound of their arrays and their moans and gasps. Starscream tried to cover his own mouth when his overload finally hit, but he ended up throwing his head back and just let it ripple through him, waves and waves of a full body overload sending electric charges through him. 

Megatron ground into him through his overload, drawing it out as long as possible, turning his deadly assassin into a drooling overstimulated mess under him, beautiful in his dishevelled state.

He slowed down, but wanted, _needed_ his own overload. In a desperate fit to achieve it, he grabbed Starscream’s hand, pulling his entire upper body towards him, and shoving it between his legs, to have something hard to grind against. He hastily managed to untangle their legs and changed back to their earlier position, with Megatron lying between Starscream’s thighs.

His processor spun as he ground himself against Starscream’s fingers, desperate and harsh jutting against his pulsating node, until he was finally hitting his overload. He felt hot lubricants flowing out between them, as he bit down on Starscream’s neck cables to muffle his own voice as powerful waves of pleasure pulsed through him.

He felt his entire body still twitching with pleasure after his overload had faded. He wanted to stay in the same position for a while, face nestled in Starscream’s neck. Starscream, calmly and slowly patted the back of his helm, humming softly. The atmosphere of the room was still heated, the sweet scent of their combined lubricants lingering in the air. 

Starscream smirked when Megatron looked up from his neck and his smouldering red optics met his.

“Can’t resist the temptation of a valve overload from time to time, hm?” He purred, letting Megatron pull him closer, not wanting the heat generated between their frames to go away.

As Starscream cuddled up against his broad chest, placing small kisses against him, always so affectionate after an interface, Megatron noticed over the view of Starscream’s wings that the severed Autoboot head had been knocked off the bedside rest, without either of them having noticed when it happened. He didn’t bring it to Starscream’s attention, preferring to lavish him with the attention he wanted instead. Only the two of them would ever matter in this room, anyway.


End file.
